Spider King
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: An idea i had. just read and review it people. Ranma turns into cool looking being. Ranma Neverwinter Nights crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Spider King**

Disclaimer: i don't own Forgotten realms or Ranma 1/2 . I just write this for my own entertainment and just to see what would happen. I am only familiar with the Neverwinter Nights game and the expansions and haven't played them in a while but I'll give it a try. By the way my favourite class is Necromancer/Pale Master in the game so I'll think of a way to use it.

* * *

**Divine battles

* * *

**

Lolth looked at the realm that housed the planet called Earth. She looked as people went on their way to work and other things. She watched as battles were being fought in space as aliens battled each other for petty planets and other things. She watched as an immortal phoenix was slain by a seventeen year old boy who used his life-force to manipulate the magic in the air around him and killed the Phoenix by freezing him and then shattering the ice.

The boy held her interest. She watched him as he fought with his enemies and found herself being interested in the boy as a potential subject. By all means she was insane but she also clung to a tiny shred of sanity and that was urging her to go to Earth and take the young man and turn him into a Drow and make him her avatar. She knew that it would involve a massive battle between them and she mentally prepared herself for the unavoidable clash between the mortal and herself. She began to ready herself by using her powers to try and influence the mortals of the world and let them attack Ranma more frequently and made sure that the girl that the boy loved turned angry at her fiancé. She had found a great deal of suppressed anger within the girl and had seen that she liked girls over boys. She even had sex with her pet pig.

She wondered why the boy didn't get so angry or depressed that he would just unleash his power upon those bugging him and obliterate them from the world. She studied him for days and nights and noticed that something seemed off about him. He appeared to be under some spell made to control him. This wasn't good because she wanted an Avatar who could think for itself and not be controlled by some petty human.

She thought about the advantages of having an Avatar and she knew that the Avatar could interact with the world in ways the gods themselves couldn't apparently they were able to directly destroy people and Gods had to do it subtle. She decided to just go down there in a mortal form and propose her offer to the boy.

* * *

She appeared on a street in Nerima as a tall black skinned Drow woman armed with a broadsword and clothed in armour. She strolled through the streets and watched the weak humans do their daily things. She despised the foul creatures that dared to pollute this world. Enough of this pollution why not just eradicate all of them by summoning some Demons and let them take care of the mortals in this world. But then she remembered that there were several people who could easily destroy them if she tried to destroy humanity.

She walked through the streets as she came closer to the High School with the name of Furinkan. She surveyed the area and noted that it seemed to be decorated with pineapples and other items associated with the paradise of fools Hawaii. She stood there looking at the school when she felt a presence near her. She looked at it and saw a man dressed in a hamaka standing there and looking at her. She glared at him and he quickly went into the school only to emerge with a Bokken in his hands and he stood there practising his sword techniques and totally ignoring the pineapples and other Hawaii things. Then the school's students came and flooded towards the practising Kerndo team captain AKA Tatewaki Kuno.

Lolth felt her anger rise to another level as she was noticed by the kid and immediately he proclaimed her to be the girl with the dark skin glistening like the divine darkness that rules the night. She was used to being loved by people but this human had the gall to actually make her feel like filth. How despisable those humans were. She drew her broadsword with a snarl and charged at the wannabe samurai. Before she could reach the fool she felt her sword being blocked and as she turned around she noticed the boy that she had been studying was holding her sword and as she studied him he said:

"Don´t go chargin at Kuno would ya? I doubt you´d get away with murder."

Ranma was looking at the pretty dark skinned girl and found that while she was attractive to people he didn't really think she was one of his fiancé's. Then he looked as a battle cry was heard and he jumped away in time to dodge a swipe of a Katana. He got a hold of the broadsword and then fought back against the insane kendoist. He blocked a strike with the blade and found that it seemed to be resistant against it. He had no time to wonder as a familiar feeling began to stir within him. He felt it pushing against something but he couldn't discern what it was. He had felt the same feeling for a long time but never knew what it meant. He didn't feel anything. The only feelings he felt was the desire to become the best and to shun weapons. And to love someone. To love Akane. Then the block broke and now he knew what he felt. It was pure and primal anger. It began to make its way through his body and a black bonfire of Ki erupted around him and he faintly felt himself grabbing the broadsword and place it in a position to kill his opponent. Then he attacked. He slashed at the insane kendoist and then managed to shatter the blade Kuno was carrying and then continued and delivered a slash to the man's check and Ranma let out a laugh as he saw the blood dripping from the blade. Then with a maniacal grin on his face he said:

"Today it ends Kuno. I won't put up with your fucking bullshit anymore. Prepare to meet the real Ranma Saotome finally free from all his delusions!"

Then he attacked in a fury unseen by many as the slashed went too fast to count. Blood splattered on the floor as the robe of the Kendoist fell to the ground and on the man's chest were Kanji written as slashes:

_Fool_

That was what was written on the chest of Tatewaki Kuno. Ranma grinned and gave the blade back to Lolth who sheathed it to her waist. She then looked at him and said:

"Join me, Ranma Saotome. I can give you whatever you desire. I can make you a king or make you all-powerful. I can do whatever you want for you and the only thing I want in return is for you to be my avatar."

Ranma looked at the strange woman and sensed her aura which was gigantic. He said:

"Lady I don't know what you are talking about but if anything I disagree. I love Akane and will protect her until the end of time!"

Lolth sensed that Ranma was being controlled once again and she said:

"Well then Ranma Saotome prepare to fight me! I am Lolth, Goddess of Darkness and Spiders."

Ranma grinned cockily and said:

"Bring it on old Hag!"

Lolth grinned at the boy and she transformed in her normal form. The gigantic spider legs stood on the ground and her face and upper body still were human but her lower body was all spider. A black widow spider to be exact and Ranma almost found himself being cocooned in a web of spider silk. The goddess grinned at the man and said:

"You need more to defeat me Ranma Saotome. Lets try your luck with a weapon shall we?"

* * *

Ranma felt a sword land in his hands and he looked at it and saw that it was covered with strange markings. He grumbled something about it being unmanly to wield weapons and then attacked with the long sword. He cut her in her spider body and she just laughed at him with her insane red eyes twinkling in mirth. She healed the cut after it had been made and then retaliated but sending a gigantic bolt of lightning at the boy.

Ranma dodged away from the Lightning Bolt and then attacked with a quick slash that went quite deep within her body.

The fight went on for hours after that and Ranma was getting tired of fighting. He summoned up all of his power and dealt a splitting blow to the Goddes her body and he watched as the body was sent crashing into a wall with the limbs flailing all around. Ranma felt surprise as the goddess once again rose to combat him. She grinned at him despite her numerous injuries and said:

"For this insult you will die Mortal. No matter how you mock me this is unacceptable. Now die!"

* * *

Then a strange black light crept outwards from Ranma's body and he felt himself beginning to transform into something else. He felt the darkness surround him and suddenly he felt things coming from inside and burst out of his body. He looked at his hands and saw that the skin was totally black and that the hands seemed to be in pristine condition without any signs of ever being abused by several insane martial techniques.

Ranma felt power rushing through his veins and instantly he knew most of the things that the insane goddess had known in her long life. Ranma grinned as he knew the spell that she had cast in a last attempt to rid him from this world. He looked at the bleeding form of the goddess and knew that he couldn't defeat her. Then with a small whispered incantation he sent a few magic missiles at the goddess just to test something and was surprised as they hit and she screamed in pain. Ranma grinned and said:

"I give you one chance Lolth. Bring me to your world sand I'll let you live. I will not become your avatar or whatever you wish me to become. I'll be someone just as high ranked as you."

* * *

Lolth just snarled at him and then teleported away to lick her wounds. Ranma took a good look at himself and saw spider legs coming from his torso. Ranma scowled as that meant that he had been totally transformed into what ordinary people would call a drider. Those not worthy by Lolth or whose who had enough power to twist the transformation. Ranma grinned as he was hurled through the portal he had created. He would follow Lolth to her own world and learn whatever was necessary to do things not even the old Ghoul could. The new power flowing through his veins had given him the ability to understand whatever was going on around him.

He fell down onto the ground with a small crash and he looked around and saw that he had somehow landed next to a city in a large cave. Ranma grinned as he felt his spider legs lift him in the air and he began to crawl up a wall. He studied the life in the city for three years and decided to poly morph into a Drow like it had been intended by Lolth. He felt feet again and he clumsily stood up. He looked around and saw that there were tattered remains of his clothing still on his body. Ranma grinned as the information once again leaked into his mind and he created clothes from the remains on his body. He wore a combination of armour that made him able to move freely and then make him resistant to magic. Ranma grinned as the magic seeped through the clothes and leaked into the world. He would finish whatever he had started back on Earth. They had been abusing him for too long. Malletings had been taken without any hint of anger and beatings had been shrugged off as a small temper tantrum. Ranma felt the anger once again cloud himself and he felt it leaking out and seep into the crowd. Fights started to erupt on the street and Ranma watched as Drow killed themselves over stupid things like some weapon.

Then he reigned in his anger and watched as the Drow regained their normal selves and stared at the blood that was coating their bodies and at the bodies of their fallen kin. They shrugged and went on doing whatever they were doing. Ranma stepped out of the shadows and walked through the city looking at everything and generally sightseeing. When faced with a woman he just bowed like the rest of the males did. Apparently the Drow females were selected to be religious leaders or something. Ranma felt the power of their goddess flow through his veins. He arrived at a shrine and then looked at the gigantic statue of the insane goddess and spit on the floor. Immediately spiders came at him and tried to kill him for disrespecting their goddess.

Ranma grinned as he dodged a string of webbing that had been shot from a spider's mouth. He summoned something and watched in fascination as a giant spider appeared and devoured the spiders. Ranma felt the power increase a little and he understood what he had just done. He had taken the life of the spiders and head added it to his own thus making their power his. Ranma filed that away for later contemplation. Markings started to appear on his face and other body parts and his legs once again appeared instead of feet. His eyes became blood red pits of hatred and anger and above all insanity. Ranma groaned under the stress as he felt a foreign presence try to invade his body. This must be Lolth again trying to get revenge for what he had done to her.

* * *

Ranma let out a shriek of pain and immediately started clawing at his body. He felt the pain intensify and then he felt the pain increase a hundredfold and he collapsed shrieking in agony.

Ranma felt himself being drawn within a void and then he didn't feel the pain anymore. He watched as his body moved on its own accord and he watched as his now female mouth began to instruct some Drow Priestesses on how to summon demons. They bowed for him and called him Lolth. Ranma knew that Lolth had taken over his body and he struggled to regain it. Then finally he mustered most of the strength he had in him and he forced himself back into his body and eradicated the goddess her presence sending her back to her normal place.

Ranma reassumed his body once again and he looked at the Drow Priestess who was summoning something. Ranma's spider legs twitched as ancient magic began to fill the room. The chanting increased and Ranma felt darkness seep into the room. Then a drooling spider demon stood within a pentagram and it leapt at him.

Ranma just grabbed the first thing that came in his reach and without thinking he flung the Priestess was thrown at the spider demon. It made a screeching sound the moment the body hit it and then the Drow Priestess was crushed as one of its limbs flailed and it rolled oin top of her. Ranma grinned and prepared a spell and started chanting:

_

* * *

Power that flows within grant this creature death_

_For the ethereal ones commandeth thou_

_To act my word and call_

_To destroy and crush the soul_

_Of my victim_

* * *

Ranma's eyes opened and he made a grabbing motion with his roight hand and the Spider Demon leapt at it with its fangs bared until it exploded in a shower of black blood which spleattered all over the temple floor.

Ranma transformed himself into a Drow warrior and walked out of the temple still covered in the Spider Demon's intestines and leaving behind a crowd of stunned Drow.

Ranma used his martial arts to jump from house to house and soon he had exited the city and he went to a dark part of the Underdark where he felt a connection to.

Once he got there he saw numerous Drider scurrying around. Once he retransformed into his Drider form they all bowed and Ranam grinned and said:

"I think I can get used to this treatment."

Then he just relaxed a little finally feeling at home in the presence of his own kind. Tomorrow would be a busy day of trying to organise it all.

* * *

A new story made especially for fan fiction author Silverscale. I hope you like it and I hope that you will review it. 


	2. Illithid

**Spider King**

Disclaimer: I am basing this fic off Neverwinter Nights so don't give me a bad time if I do something wrong. That makes me feel bad. And secondly: Reviews are always accepted even if they are bad. I just don't care much about if I get them.

And if I get more bad reviews then I might decide to put this story on hold for a while until I get enough good reviews.

**

* * *

Illithid

* * *

**

Ranma was now looking as the Drider attacked a Drow scouting party and watched as poisonous spears were thrown at the Dark Elves. With great satisfaction he saw that some of them collapsed due to the poison and immediately dashed off towards the fallen bodies. Then with a few hand movements which were an arc and a circle he focused magic into the bodies and watched as they rose again. Ranma felt satisfaction that he had mastered Necromancy. It had been twenty years when eh had first stumbled upon the Drider community. They had immediately accepted him as their Lord and God and Ranma took full advantage of it. While he couldn't have sex with a Drider woman he still found other ways to appease his lust for either blood or sex. He had discovered that he actually had a high libido compared to normal people. That must be some genetic trait that Nodoka had also passed onto him and Genma must have blocked it. But the lust for blood was overwhelming the lust for sex. Ranma's power began to grow as he began to raise an undead army. Power began to accumulate around his body and then he sent it into a fallen Drider reviving it with a shriek.

Ranma had titled himself the Drider King as he was larger then any normal Drow and a lot more powerful. He could cast Darkness into an area around him that could stretch up to a kilometre. He just made a few hand motions and focused some of his energy into it and there it was. All compassing darkness would flow from his hands.

Luckily he could switch between heat vision and Ultravision. Heat vision allowed him to track down all live but not see any obstacles while Ultravision gave him more view of the area. He liked heat vision the most since it allowed him to track his prey better. He had adapted to the Underdark within months. The Driders served him at his whim and obeyed every command he gave them. Ranma smirked as he remembered how they had taught him some of their Drider magic that no-one but a Drider could do. In a certain sense they were Lolth's chosen because they looked so much like her. But the only one with red eyes and a killer attitude was Ranma. Ranma figured that his bloodlust had something to do with it. He would charge into battle as millions of strategies flowed into his head. He wasn't loyal to anyone but himself. Lolth could just go and fuck herself. Ranma ignored her summons and other things she did to call him to her.

* * *

At the moment there was a Drow raid upon the camp of Driders where Ranma was currently. Ranma turned around to see some Drow House soldiers standing there fighting with some Driders and Ranma grinned as he saw that they were backed up by a sorceress. He began moving his hands in arcane patterns which essentially was a few waves coupled with the muttering of a spell in Drow tongue. Ranma had picked up the language pretty fast after casting a translating charm on a captive Drow and then learning the language. The Drow's blood had tasted well and Ranma craved it more then ever.

Ranma looked as the Drider retreated as the Darkness covered the area and he himself strode calmly through the Darkness. Then he grabs the leading priestess and lifts her into the air and drops the Darkness. The Drow warriors lok as their priestess is in the grasp of a massive Drider who is grinning at her and Ranma says in Drow:

"Hello. Why are you attacking this camp? I thought you bitches had learned to stay away from me, the Drider King."

The priestess stared at the massive Drider keeping her lifted above the ground and replied:

"We don't have to fear you beasts! Our goddess shall give us strength to wipe out you abominations!"

Ranma laughed at that and said:

"Your goddess has tried to make me her Avatar after a long battle between us. I am not even from this world. Can you see how she has recreated me in her image? WE have been chosen to represent Lolth on this world and beyond. She is the Goddess of Darkness and Spiders and she has cast away you filthy creatures."

Ranma internally was revolted by the words and the Drow priestess flushed red. Well as red as she could be due to her dark skin. Then Ranma grabbed her head and said:

"Your blood will taste good."

Then he crushed her head within his hand.

* * *

In Nerima most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew had come together in the Tendo Dojo and Nodoka and Genma were discussing the disappearance of Ranma and the wrecking of Nerima. Nodoka had followed the video footage on television and was happy at the manliness of her son. When she saw that the camera broke down sometime she immediately got to Nerima and when she got there she heard that Ranma had disappeared. She was now talking to the NWC as they were called by the Nerimians:

"And where is my son currently?"

The Amazon Matriarch spoke up:

"I believe that Son-in-law was fighting a Goddess of some kind. If the myths are correct the goddess he was fighting must have been Lolth Queen of Spiders. She always kills the heroes that might one day defeat her and I suspect that is what has happened to Ranma. But it could simply be an abduction to have him tortured in some hellish realm. The orb of life I have connected to Ranma says that he is still alive. So I suggest that we use an artefact called a Rogue stone to transport us where Ranma is. From what I have discerned from the ancient texts describing the Goddes called Lolth is that she is a goddess of a world called Toril and that it is populated with an array of creatures that are strong to rip normal humans apart with their bare hands. I suspect that we can beat them easily. But the only thing we have to do when we arrive there is pick a class to make our own and the knowledge should stream into our minds."

The Nerima Wrecking Crew nodded and they all looked at the wizened old mummy and Nodoka said:

"Thank you Elder Cologne. I doubt that any of us would be able to match your wisdom."

Cologne said to Nodoka:

"I was a pleasure. When Shampoo and I go to that world we will search Son in law and we'll bring him back to marry his wife."

Then they started planning their trip. Cologne said that they should go as soon as possible if they wanted to ensure that Ranma was still alive. The boy was the best Martial artist in the area but he lacked the common sense normal in humans. He would go mouthing off things to the wrong people.

* * *

Ranma stared at the brains coating his hand and wiped them off. Then he began once again moving his hands and suddenly blood began pouring from the Drow soldiers mouths as they were eaten from the inside by ravenous spiders.Ranma began to amass his power and he began to summon up all his power and then focused it into the dead corpse of the Drow priestess. The corpse jerked and twisted as life once again shone within the eyes and as spider legs and a spider body grew from her rump and replaced the feet and legs. Ranma grinned as he beheld the creature he had created through his own magic. He had used some transformative magic to change the Dead body into a Drider completely loyal to him. It was hard for him to change the body and resurrect it at the same time. 

Ranma thought about what his magic could do and immediate4ly realised that the power he commanded was not endlesws and that he could be defeated. Ut that would be prevented if he fonund some way to leech of Lolth's essence which was already connected to him.

Ranma grinned as plans began to form in his mind. He would go and seek out the creatures called Illithisd by the Drow and would ask them to train them in their mind magicks. Then he could go around making people obey him with a simple thought. He could learn what they taught because he had some experience with picking things up fast. After all he had learned his to do the Mouko Takabisha within a week after Ryouga had learned how to do the Shi Shi Hodokan.

* * *

Ranma set out with a party of nine Drider which surrounded him. He had managed to change his appearance this morning turning him into a youthful looking Drow male. He walked over the ground in the Underdark and ignored all creatures that made to attack him. He wasn't really careless and if one directly engaged him he would but up a fight. But the Drider accompanying him fought the creatures in some sort of respect they had for him. Ranma didn't bother too much. He spotted a group of armour clad Duergar on their path and he strode up to them. The leader, a young looking Duergar said:

"Hi, Why are 'em Drider following ya? You got 'em under a spell kid?"

Ranma looked at the young Duergar and said:

"No. I don't have them under a spell. They obey me and only me."

Then he lifted the illusion of him being a Drow male and they stared as his spider limbs became visible. The Duergar visibly paled as they saw the red eyes and some prayed to their gods.

* * *

Guevnog Forgestone looked at the massive Drider that stood in front of them. A few moments before the creature had looked to be a Drow warrior but now Guevnog could feel the hopelessness of the situation. They couldn't fight against ten Drider at once. If the Drider called his guards to attack them then they would be wiped out.

* * *

Ranma sized up his opponents. They looked to be young Duergar. He immediately drew upon his magical power and sent bolts of energy into all the assembled Duergar after making some hand movements. The only one he let live was the leader who just stared at him in fright.

The only thought that went through Geuvnog's mind was: I have to run! Or at least hide somewhere where he can't zap me? Why am I still alive? Maybe he wants to torture me. Or eat me. Then the thoughts were banished as he heard the massive Drider speak:

"My name is Ranma, the Drider King. You are going to lead us to the Illithid little Duergar. I wish to strike a bargain from them and you are going to lead me to their cities."

Guevnog nodded vigorously and vowed to pay the temple a bit extra gold whenever he came back for sparing him at the moment. He nodded and said:

"Yes milord. I shall lead you to the Illithid caves and tell you where to find the Elder Brain."

Ranma grinned widely letting his elongated teeth be shown and said:

"Well then lead the way."

* * *

Guevnog agreed and started to lead the Driders to the Illithid Cabves while hoping that they had some protection against the Illithid. Normally the Illithid avoided the Drider as their minds were warped and twisted by Lolth's magic. But as this was a completely sane Drider there must have been something wrong with the transformation.

Ranma looked at the squidlike creatures that were the Illithid. They looked so weak and Ranma was sure that he had some good mental defences because he felt probing once and sent so much anguish and bloodlust and insanity through the link that it made the Illithid who had done the probing fall to its knees.

Ranma had requested to be allowed entrance with the Elder Brain. It was processed by the Illithid standing guard and he was the only one allowed within the chamber that housed the Elder Brain. Ranma looked at the brain in disgust and mentally asked it if it would allow a treaty between their two species to be formed.

The Elder brain tried to get the best out of the deal but Ranma bid against the brain well and soon it was agreed that none of Ranma´s forces would attack the Illithid and that no Illithid would attack anyone affiliated with Ranma´s side. Then Ranma asked if he could be allowed to learn the workings of the mind and become trained like any Illithid.

Then the Elder Brain summoned up an Illithid clad in bright green robes and instructed it to train Ranma in the mental disciplines of the Illithid.

* * *

Immediately they went to work and Ranma discovered that he had an intelligence which could rival the smartest of the Illithid. His ability to understand any language coupled with his raw physical power made it easy to force his will through physical means and with the mind capable of forming the best battle plans for any situation in milliseconds he was a force to be reckoned with.

Ranma walked away from his mentor in the mind arts walking shakily with his eight legs shaking like he had been an old man. Ranma looked at the Drider and saw that the Duergar had been waiting for him. It seemed like a few days had passed and Ranma knew that what had seemed like years in his mind was only a few days in the real world. The mind was faster then the normal world.

When Ranma departed from the Illithid caves he knew that he had managed to gain a valuable ally in his fight against the Drow goddess. He had so far gained a Duergar who wasn't completely loyal to him but followed out of fear of being killed. Fear was a powerful tool. What would happen next would be a mystery but of one thing he was assured: It would be a bloody future for all the races on this world. The Drider King would rule with or without the Drow aiding him.

* * *

A new chapter out and still waiting for more reviews. Please leave me a few and I'll be happy.

Ranma / Arshes Nei : 1


	3. Ranma gets technical

**Spider King**

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or Ranma ½. The only thing that I own are my own characters that I will implement somewhere in the story. I don't know whether I will put one in this chapter or make some other solution to some of the quests but let me tell you that Ranma won't be talking any shit from the NWC. Nor will he take any shit from the Drow or any other group trying to bend him to their will.

Imagine the terror in the Drow's eyes when they see a BIG Drider coming at them with a good strategy and then casting spells like crazy. I imagine that they would be afraid if they were somehow trapped and interrogated. Although they would release no information they would be shocked to hear a Drider talk. Normally I don't think that the Drider could talk. At least they don't talk in the game and I doubt that they could talk due to their hyper charged appearance. And they can cast Darkness on an area which makes it easier to escape from Drow.

**

* * *

Ranma gets technical

* * *

**

Guevnog was looking at the Drider camp he currently was staying in. he had noticed that none of the Drider took notice of him very much unless he strayed from the Drider King's side. Then they would act hostile towards him. Guevnog knew that there was no way that he would get out of this alive unless he did something to make the Drider trust him. He knew that combat wasn't one of his main subjects. He liked to tinker with technology and had actually improved some of his now dead party members armour. He was glad that the Drider King had allowed him to live but he didn't know what the spider man had in mind.

Ranma was currently engaged in training himself in Necromancy. He had made several adjustments to some of the spells he could use and could now drain an area of life without blinking. He just amplified the energies needed to perform the spells and felt the life-force flow into his body as the dead forms of his enemies fell to the floor all shrunken like mummies., power was so addictive was one of his thoughts as he began the preparations for a ritual he had seen in one of the books he had looked from the library of one of the Drow Cities he had snuck in. it was a good thing he had learned the Umi-senken and that had hidden his magical signature and body from any dispelling spells. Since he still had no magic placed on him but had just distorted the air there was no way that they could track him unless they had heat vision which would let him be shown. Ranma secretly wondered if there was some sort of inherent arrogance within the Drow that made them so arrogant that they'd allow an enemy to sneak into their libraries and steal a tome of knowledge. But then again the Drow were known as backstabbing people. They would kill someone just to get a better living place for themselves.

* * *

Ranma was currently looking at Guevnog as he was tinkering with some sort of construct which he had laid on the floor. It looked to be a man of iron and Ranma wasn't so sure that he could identify what it was. He had first thought it to be some sort of robot but since Guevnog hadn't told him much about it he had just written it off as a small side project. Ranma didn't know why he had spared the Duergar's life but if the Duergar did something to help him then it would be appreciated.

Guvnog was tinkering with the golem he had been constructing for a while. He had managed to get it assembled and outfitted with several weapons which were an improvement to the construct. The power needed to awaken it would be needed and then it would be ready for use. He had a small controlling device and then he would finally be able to help the Drider King. He had no intention of getting away and figured that if he was detained here then he'd better make the best of the situation and do something useful to help the Drider King. He was thinking about why the spider hybrid hadn't killed him yet and suddenly got an inspiration to try something out. He walked to the Drider King and bowed down and said:

"Boss I need yer power to make the Golem work. Please Boss 'elp me and I'll make ya some more Golems if I can get the materials."

Ranma smiled cruelly and said:

"Well then show me your construct and I shall animate it. I would like some mechanical help to help my brethren on the battlefield."

Then Ranma went over and studied the machine. He knew it required magical power and decided to add some new modifications. He grabbed its chest and focused most of the Death magic energy he had within his hands and then let it seep into the construct giving it life and the ability to think up strategy.

* * *

Guevnog watched as his creation rose with the power imbued within by the Drider King. The Construct got up and then turned towards the Drider King and talked in a grumbling mechanical voice:

"I am ready to serve Master."

Ranma looked pleased with himself and he said:

"Golem I want you to be the protector of this camp and its inhabitants. Guard the one that created you well for he will make brothers for you which will help in the task of defending my brethren."

Then the Golem turned to Guevnog and said:

"What would you have your servant do, Master?"

Guevnog thought about it and said:

"I would like to go out and scavenge for more parts to construct another Golem. If you would accompany me I would be grateful."

The Golem gave no response other then a grumbled:

"Yes Master."

Ranma decided that he had seen some humour in the situation said:

"Guevnog I will go with you. This time I want to test my prowess against the filthy Drow and I will annihilate all of them that stand in my path."

Ranma and Guevnog were travelling through the caves that made up the Underdark. They came across a small party of beholders and Guevnog instructed the Golem to crush them which it did. The beams from their eyestalks had managed to freeze a few of Ranma's legs and the Drider King wasn't very happy about that.

* * *

When they encountered a group of Drow Ranma was the first to take action. He began to charge magic into his hands and then the air around him began to shimmer and distort. The power was so tangible that it seemed like he was gathering Darkness within his hands and then he let loose a terrifying scream which stunned the warriors before they were ripped apart by the violent energy which was released from Ranma's hands. Blood splattered over the floor and Ranma smiled at the surviving Drow. They looked at him with something akin to fear in their eyes. But the brave Drow wouldn't be able to feel fear at the mere sight of a Drider killing them? Were they so weak that they actually felt fear at the sight of one of their fallen brethren?

Ranma laughed as he advanced upon the remaining Drow and suddenly he was hit with a spell which scorched off a good part of his upper left leg. He turned around and incinerated the head of an unfortunate cleric who had dared to burn off his legs. They regrew with a wet sound and then he turned and saw that there was a man standing there with horns poking from his head. Ranma's eyebrow raised as a mace was swung at him and he dodged out of the way and grabbed a rock and threw it at the unfortunate man who was flung back. The rock had been as big as a man and the strange man had been knocked into the ground. Soon the rock was pushed away and Ranma raised an eyebrow. This wasn't an ordinary man. He looked at Guevnog and said:

"Try out the Golem on him. It might be useful to slow that one down."

Ranma watched as the Golem lumbered at the man and a dent was onto its armour the first time it had been hit by the mace. Ranma's power began to leak out of him in tendrils which touched everything in the area around him. He felt connected to everything in the area and suddenly appeared behind the strange man and saw a tail protruding from the armour. With a savage grin he grabbed the tail and flung the man away and then watched as the man sailed through the cave and impacted onto a rock which cracked due to the armour the man was wearing.

* * *

Ranma walked over to the man. Walked was actually not correct. More like walking with spider legs. He checked the man over a few times and noticed that the man was out cold. He grinned and cast a reawakening spell and let the energy seep into the man. Then Ranma walked away after casting Darkness.

He looked at Guevnog and said:

"We are moving out. The Golem has proved its usefulness. Now let's move back to the camp. There is a small project that I want to get started on before I get working on the rest of the Golems. I want the Golem on Sentinel duty immediately. Now let's get moving!"

Ranma's eight legs skittered over the rock ground as he ran back to the Drider Camp and Guevnog had to command the Golem to follow him and then run after the Drider King. The short legs and the armour hindered his progress.

Ranma entered they camp and immediately got to his workbench where several dead body parts lay. With a few hand motions they attached themselves to each other and suddenly Ranmna aborted the process leaving behind a corpse of sewed together skin. Then he gathered some of the energy within his hands and suddenly let it all wash into the motionless corpse and it rose with blank eyes and said:

"What do you wish me to do Master!"

Ranma grinned at his creation and said:

"Patrol the area around the camp, construct!"

It got to the edge of the camp- and started to patrol there. Ranma watched as it marched around the camp and killed a few Beholder that dared to come close to the camp. Ranma snorted as he saw a beholder try to freeze his construct. That wouldn't work against them. He had built in heating in his creation which would stop it from melting and of course make it impervious to cold.

Ranma watched as the last Beholder fell to the ground and then watched as the Golem resumed its duty to guard the camp.

* * *

Then Ranma went into a cave into a cliff and laid himself down on a raised plateau. There he fell asleep, not being used to cling to walls yet. In every year he was in this world he had been close to sleeping on the ceiling but always fell off when he tried to go to sleep and his muscles relaxed.

He fell asleep fast and dreamed about bringing bloodshed to the world unknowing of the things that would eventually happen. Once he'd get enough followers he might even aspire godhood for himself but now was too soon to tell as the bloodlust was still flowing through his veins like a drug

* * *

A new chapter finished. I hope you like it. I got Silverscale himself as a pre reader so I am not worried about this chapter too much. If possible please review after treading this because I am interested in my reader's opinions! 


End file.
